The objective of the proposed research is to explore the electrostatic deposition of polymers such as PFA and TFE Teflon(R) as thin coatings on wires and assemblies. This study would endeavor to demonstrate that this electrostatic deposition method is an improved alternate to either extrusion or dispersion coating for the application of thin, (less than 25 microns) pinhole-free coatings. Further, it will be demonstrated that this method can be used to recoat entire wire assemblies, resintering the underlying Teflon(R) in order to form contiguous hermetic systems composed of wires, connectors and boards or chips which would further the goal of life-long prosthetics for sight, sound and movement to the neurologically disabled. The viability of using this method for ribbonizing or stranding wire to form multiple conductor cables will also be explored. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The application of very thin flexible contiguous coatings of biocompatible polymers to wires as well as the overcoating of the attached wires with a biocompatible, resinterable polymer, would have profound positive effects in the biomedical regime. This process of electrostatic deposition of fine powders and resintering them to produce an integral, monolithic type structure would allow complete assemblies to be coated and further the goal of life-long prosthetics for sight, sound and movement to the neurologically disabled. Similar technology would also play a major role in muscle stimulation, biosensing and in vivo monitoring.